Unexpected
by Fanfix
Summary: Harry is abused 24 hours a day, since his Uncle Vernon started to drink. But what happens when Dumbledore asks Severus Snape to escort Harry to the Weasley’s. Harry/Ginny (Contains abuse, no sex)


UNEXPECTED  
  
Harry is abused 24 hours a day, since his Uncle Vernon started to drink. But what happens when Dumbledore asks Severus Snape to escort Harry to the Weasley's. Harry/Ginny  
  
Harry Potter, the young famous wizard, was now leaving the train station to meet his aunt and uncle again after his fourth year. This year Voldemort had arisen again, and killed one of Harry's friends, a young boy named Cedric. He was not exactly a close friend, but they both knew each other. After Cedric was killed, Harry did nothing else than blaming himself, for sharing the Tri - Wizard Cup with him. The last thing Harry now wanted, was to get back to his terrible aunt and uncle, and their son Dudley.  
  
When Harry came close to his Uncle Vernon's car, he could easily see that Vernon was drunk. 'GET IN BOY!' he shouted, making people look at him. When Harry opened the backdoor, Vernon gave Harry a kick from behind, making Harry fly in to the car, hitting his head hard. Harry carefully touched his head with his hand, but once he felt the pain, withdrawing it, finding it filled with blood. 'DON'T BLEED IN THE CAR, FREAK!' Vernon shouted back at him. Harry got out one of his T-shirts from his luggage, and covered his head with it, just to not make Vernon angrier. Nobody said a word at the way home, and Vernon didn't even care looking in the mirror once. When they got 'home', Harry was fast to grab his luggage, and ran into the house. When he had opened the front door, Vernon yelled at him to stop. Harry turned around and looked questionable at his uncle, who came up to him purple with anger. 'NO FOOD FOR YOU IN TWO DAYS!' After that he gave Harry a punch in the face. 'GO TO YOUR ROOM! BUT IF I SEE ONE DAMN OWL LEAVING THE HOUSE, THEN YOUR DEAD!' Harry ran upstairs, eyes filled with tears, and a terrible headache, probably from the car 'accident'.  
  
Once he was upstairs, Harry could see his aunt waiting for him. 'IN BOY!' she pointed to his room. When he entered, to his shock, there was a new door in his room. As fast as he had moved past his aunt, she slammed the door shut, and locked it. Harry didn't care. Right now he just wanted his life to end. He didn't think it could get any worse after this year, but he was terrible mistaken. Harry could see bars in front of his window again, but this time so big and secure, that it looked that not even a tank could rip it down. Harry decided to open the new door in his room. It was a small closet, with a sink and a toilet, nothing else. 'Now they probably wont even release me to go to the bathroom.' Harry thought.  
  
He lay down on his bed, slamming his trunk on the floor, and cried himself to sleep. In the middle of the night, he woke up screaming. His scar was aching worse than before. This nightmare was probably the worst Harry had had in his life. Not long after, he could hear his lock on the door open, and Vernon entered, this time with a stick in his hand. Harry pushed himself into the wall in horror.  
  
*****  
  
'Mom?' Ginny asked Molly, who was now helping her daughter unpack her things. 'Yes, dear?' Molly replied. 'When are you going to ask Dumbledore to let Harry come here?' Ginny had an excited and at the same time shy tone in her voice. 'Miss him already, dear?' she asked, looking at her daughter with a smile. She nodded a little sheepishly. 'Don't worry dear. I talked to Dumbledore, and he was going to let Harry stay here the last month. He said that Harry probably needed us now, but with the Dark Lord risen again, he was safest with his relatives.' Ginny gave a sigh. 'I know it's earlier than he usually comes here, but.' 'Something you want to tell me dear?' Molly asked with a smile. Ginny got red. 'Well, I guess everybody except him know of the crush, right?' Molly nodded in understanding. 'Well, I don't have a crush on him anymore!'  
  
Molly looked shocked. 'When did you get over him?' Molly sat down, to listen to Ginny's story. 'I never did mom.' Molly looked confused. 'What do you mean, dear?' 'Mom. I'm in love with him.' Molly's jaw almost hit the floor. Ginny thought she was going to get through the talk about 'You-are-to-young-to- know-about-love-stuff,' but Molly's mouth formed into a smile. She hugged her daughter, almost taking every single breath out of her. 'Well, looks like I'm going to play matchmaker!' Ron said, entering her room. Ginny could see he was smiling. 'Did you hear?' Ginny was shocked. 'His not the only one!' Behind Ron, both of here older brothers were standing. 'Fred, George, Ron. You have no right to listen to what she talk about!' Molly said. 'Don't worry, we wont tease her. Actually we want to help. You heard what Ron said.' Fred replied. Molly gave Ginny a smile. 'Looks like you're brothers want to have a brother-in-law.' Ginny blushed, making Molly give a chuckle. 'I actually think you should think of making the plans now. But Ginny, maybe you shouldn't know about them, because then you don't have to act.'  
  
Everybody looked at Molly shocked. They had never heard her say something like this. 'But, when did you guy's stop being overprotective?' Molly suddenly asked. 'We haven't. But who's better for or sister than our best friend?' Ron stated, looking at Ginny with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
After two weeks Harry Potter was barely alive. Some bread without anything on, every now and then, was all he got. The water coming from the sink was all he had to drink. He hadn't even opened his trunk to start on his homework, mostly because of the reason that both of his arms were broken. He had probably broken a leg too, but that one didn't hurt that much. Hedwig looked down at Harry, with the most sympathetically face she could make. Nobody deserved to go through this. The only thing Harry did was crying and sleeping. When he slept, he had nightmares, but to his shock, they almost always ended up with that Vernon was standing beside Voldemort, laughing with him. Harry was lying on the ground with a dead Cedric on his right, and a dead Ginny on his left. Harry couldn't understand why Ginny was in every dream he had, but when he wasn't dreaming or crying, he imagined himself and Ginny walking by the lake, hand in hand. Every night, when his uncle Vernon got himself drunk again, he had fun with beating up Harry, together with his son, Dudley. 'Mom, dad, what did I do to deserve this?' he asked himself, before he fell on the floor unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
Severus Snape entered the office to Albus Dumbledore, confused over what he wanted to talk with him about. 'Severus, I want you to do me a favour.' The professor looked at Dumbledore, and nodded slightly, very confused over what Dumbledore wanted him to do. 'I wanted to surprise Harry a little, with letting him go to the Weasley's a little earlier. Can you do me the favour to pick him up, and deliver him?' Severus Snape made a grimace, something that Dumbledore noticed. 'You still don't like the boy because of his father, do you?' Dumbledore asked. Severus nodded. 'It's not nice of you to take out a revenge on a person who did nothing to you!' Dumbledore didn't have his twinkling in his eyes anymore. Snape felt ashamed of himself. 'You know that it is a little because of the slytherins, don't you. You know that if I'm nice to the Potter boy, then the Dark Lord would kill me.' The headmaster nodded. 'Then tell young Harry that that is why you cannot be nice to him in class. Give him an apology. Harry will understand, I know he will.' Snape's mouth curled into something that looked like a smile. 'Thank you, sir.' The headmaster's eyes began to twinkle again.  
  
*****  
  
Ron was getting worried. He had sent a couple of letters to Harry, but he hadn't answered any of them. He asked his mother, but she just thought Harry was busy with something. Maybe she was right. Ron entered the twins' room. 'What is the plan?' he asked. Fred looked up. 'Well, first objective is just to leave Harry and Ginny alone the most of the time. You can tell Harry you have to ask Hermione something and go over to her, and leave him here. We can fix up a place for them to meet.' Ron nodded. 'Sounds good to me.'  
  
*****  
  
Severus was making himself ready to leave for Harry's house. He didn't want to apologise, but the headmaster was right. He curled a smile, while thinking about Potters face when he entered the house. He had his wand with him in any case. Now he was just waiting for the port- key to work. He felt a dizzy feeling, and two seconds later he was standing in front of a house, with the name 'Private Drive 4'. He went to the door, and gave it a knock. It wasn't hard to hear the man coming for the door. When the door opened, a fat and purple-faced man stood there. This time he wasn't drunk. 'What do you want?' he asked, annoyed with the greasy haired man standing in front of him. 'I'm here for Harry Potter!' Snape said, trying not to look bothered with the fat man standing in front of him, playing rude. 'He's staying. That bloody school of yours can do fine without him.' Vernon yelled, and shut the door in the professors' face. This made Snape angry. He had made a deal bringing that damn Potter, with the headmaster, and a pig was not going to stop him. This time he knocked a lot harder in the door. 'GET THE HELL AWAY!' he heard the man yell. 'Strange Potter hasn't killed them already.' Snape mumbled to himself, before pulling out his wand. He muttered some spell, and the front door flung open. 'GET OUT!' Vernon yelled. 'Stupefy!' Snape cried out, leaving Vernon on the floor. Dudley and Petunia was screaming in fear, but Snape ignored them. He went upstairs to look for the Potter boy. The first door was the bathroom, and the door opposite to it, was Dudley's bedroom, filled with toys, and a bed in the middle. The next one had all the electronic equipment, his computer, TV and his other game machines. Then he went past a door filled with all kind of locks. Because of that Snape ignored it. He searched through every door, but in the end it was only the locked one left. Snape went over to it, curious of what that might be inside, when the horse lady, with name Petunia came up the stairs. 'GET OUT!' she screamed. 'WHERE IS THE POTTER BOY!' Snape was getting angry. He had work to do. He didn't want to stay here and argue with a horse and a pig. 'GET OUT!' she continues to scream. Snape ignored her, and began to use the 'Alohomora' spell on the mass of locks, holding the door. At the sight of magic, Petunia screamed, and ran downstairs again, to see if her husband had awakened. When Snape was finally finished with unlocking the door, he slowly opened it, looking at the simple, and little room. The first he saw was the bars on the window, and then the little desk, and the bed.  
  
Snape's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the thin, poor boy, which was lying in the bed, blue all over. He could easily see that he had broken bones by the way his arms were laying. The boy looked as dead as a man could be. Snape looked down at the floor and saw the plate with an old piece of bread, half eaten, and a glass of almost yellow water. He could feel the anger rising. Taking out his wand, he marched down the stairs, to find that Vernon had awakened. His face went pale, when he looked at Snape. He aimed his wand at the three people standing there. He yelled 'Petricus Totalus!' three times, and all of them were lying at the floor, stiff as a statue. He could take care of them later. He went back upstairs to get Harry. When he entered, he could see that Harry had opened his eyes. He didn't react when he saw Snape enter the door. 'You'll never come back here again. I promise.' Snape said to him, with an angry and yet comforting voice for Harry to hear. Snape grabbed Harry carefully, yet Harry screamed out in pain. It hurt Snape much to see Lily's son like this. He still loved her. He carried Harry downstairs, while looking at his face. Harry was crying silent for himself. It wasn't hard to see that Harry wanted to scream. 'Wor.se.. tha..n. crus.ius.' Harry muttered. It wasn't exactly hard to see that Harry had right.  
  
Snape took some Floo powder up from his pocket, and went in to the fireplace. 'DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!' he yelled. When Snape entered his office, Dumbledore looked at him in shock. 'Oh my.' was all the headmaster managed to say. He went and opened the door, which led out of the office. They talked on the way down to madam Pomfrey. 'What happened, Severus?' Dumbledore asked, looking down at Harry. 'They abused him. He was locked in to his room, with bars on his window, ten thousand locks on his door. If I'm right he got food poisoned too, at the look of the water and bread he had to eat. I petrified them, before I left. This poor boy is in worse pain than the crusius, and have been for the last three weeks, if I'm right.' Snape's voice was filled with so much anger, that when Filch cat went past, it lost all its fur, making it naked in shock. Dumbledore looked like he had been shot in the hart. The boy he loved like a grandfather could, had been abused because of his stupidity of thinking he was safe there.  
  
When they entered the hospital wing two minutes later, they saw Minerva McGonagall talking to the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. When they saw what Snape was holding, both of their jaw's dropped open. 'POMFREY!! COME QUICK!' Minerva shouted. It didn't take long before she came in, and saw Snape lying something in one of the hospital bed. When she saw who it was, or rather what is was, she was too shocked. 'What happened?' she asked, as she picked up her wand, looking for injuries on Harry. 'Abused!' Dumbledore said, with his voice so dangerous, that everybody could see why Voldemort feared him. 'Fudge! Get some aurors over to Harry's house right now. The address is Private Drive 4, Little Winging. I have petrified the family.' Snape growled. Fudge only nodded, before leaving for the closest fireplace. 'He's not supposed to be alive!' Pomfrey told them, while she was trying to fix the most serious damage. 'His skull is nearly broken. He has more broken bones, than I have bones at all. He'll be lucky if he survives threw the night. I can't see how he even survived the minute you carried him to bed. He got food poisoning too, but I can't even see that he have eaten.' Pomfrey was so shocked, that she kept on mumbling everything to herself. Dumbledore and Snape heard everything she said, and just became more worried. 'He will survive the night, Madam Pomfrey!' Snape said, to her shock with sympathy as he looked at Harry. 'How do you know?' she asked, a little bit confused. 'Because he has done it in three weeks.' Snape replied. Pomfrey stumbled back in shock. It looked like she could faint anytime. 'Even the Dark Lord wouldn't have been so horrible.' Dumbledore actually nodded at this.  
  
Madam Pomfrey called for every damn available medical witch in St. Mungos to come and help her. After four hours, Fudge came back. 'The two adult one is arrested, Albus. The young one is not been heard yet. They shall talk to him tomorrow. Because they are muggles, I can not send them to azkaban, but they have gotten twenty years sentence in muggle prison.' The headmaster nodded. 'Thank you, Fudge.' 'I also told Arthur. I said he should come her with his wife, but I didn't tell him why.' The headmaster nodded again. 'Well, I'm pretty sure that nobody will be jealous of Potter again.' Snape mumbled, but loud enough for Fudge to hear. 'What do you mean by that? It's only happened now, right?' Snape looked at the headmaster coldly, and could see that he was in pain, blaming himself. 'He has lived with this people for eleven years, Fudge. Though they haven't been as terrible as now, they still did lightly abuse him. When he got to Hogwarts he had to go through his first year, beating a troll, and sort of killing Voldemort for the second time, and he protected the Sorceress stone. In his second year, he killed a basilisk, and destroyed a memory of Voldemort. His third, as you remember, he had dementors after him, though it wasn't intentionally. Sirius Black, believe it or not, is innocent. He was after Wormtail, which he had supposed to kill long ago. The fourth year, he got through the Tri - Wizard Tournament, then getting caught by Voldemort, having his friend killed, then having himself getting tortured, and Wormtail revived Voldemort. Then he fought him, and managed to escape. Then he gets home and gets beaten up. Fun life, Fudge?' Fudge's mouth had been open since Snape's first sentence. 'I wonder why he haven't killed himself.' Snape and Dumbledore nodded. 'Tell me, Dumbledore. Does Harry know Sirius Black.' 'Yes, he do. He is his godfather.' Fudge nodded. 'Maybe I can do Harry a favour. I'll give Sirius a chance to prove himself innocent by Vitaserium. Until I have done that, he can stay at Hogwarts without me arresting him. But because of the students, you have to have him hidden.' Fudge said, quite proud of himself. After the Fudge left, Snape looked questionable at Dumbledore. 'He didn't deny the fact that Voldemort was back.' 'Yes, Severus. I noticed. But I think you convinced him with telling him of Harry's life.' Snape nodded at this.  
  
Ten minutes later, Arthur entered Dumbledore's office with Molly and. Ginny? They all three saw that Dumbledore looked sad. 'Why did you bring Ginny?' Dumbledore asked with a grave voice. 'Nobody else is home. I didn't want to leave her. What's wrong?' Molly asked. It was Snape that spoke up. 'Harry!' When they all saw Snape's sorrow struck face, they began to wonder if he really had a good side. 'What happened?' This time Ginny spoke. 'He's in the hospital wing now. I'm afraid to say that he have been. abused. this three last weeks.' He chocked out. They all could see the tears flowing silent down Dumbledore's cheek. They all knew he blamed himself. Dumbledore expected Molly to yell at him, with good reason, but she let a tear fall down her cheek as well. 'Don't blame yourself, Albus. You let him be there to save his life from the Dark Lord.' Molly choked out. They all nodded. 'I know how Harry feels now.' Albus said, making Ginny cry too. 'Sometimes we all wish we were a seer, Albus. But we aren't. There aren't one seer in the world that can't make mistakes.' Arthur said. Dumbledore gave a little smile. 'Is he dead?' Ginny asked, fearing the worst. 'No. Worse. His in greater pain than the crusius. Right now I think he wishes he were dead. He has survived like this for three weeks, so if he can survive the night, then he will live. But I don't know how he will react emotionally.' Albus said, making Snape nod in confirmation. Molly, and Ginny held each other tightly, while crying on each other's shoulders. Arthur held both of them, but tears were falling down his cheek too. 'Can we visit him?' Ginny asked. 'I'm sorry Ginny, but eight Medical Witches, including Pomfrey is operating him now.' She nodded. 'Can I wait here?' her voice was shaking. 'You can take this couch. I have to leave anyway.' Snape said, to her astonishment. But before he could leave the room, Ginny stopped him. 'Professor, if Harry survives this, and continues with class. then he will need support. Can you please take it easy on him?' Snape actually gave her a smile. 'I will. I owe him an apology.' This made everybody smile a little. 'You can, if you want to Severus. Thank you!' Molly said. Snape directed his smile to them, and left.  
  
*****  
  
Kill the spare! Kill the spare! Kill the spare!  
  
It's you're fault, Harry! It's you're fault, Harry! It's you're fault, Harry!  
  
I've killed you're Ginny girl! I've killed you're Ginny girl! I've killed you're Ginny girl!  
  
Harry was lying in his bed, wincing in pain from his scar, and the rest of his body, which hadn't healed. The Medic - Witches was looking at him. They had tried to wake him up the last half an hour, but nothing worked.  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, writing some papers, but it didn't take long before he put them aside. He just couldn't think. Ginny was sitting on the couch, thinking about how much she loved him, and wanted to be there for him. Molly and Arthur went home to tell the others, but Dumbledore had forbidden the rest of her sons to come, since they could not visit Harry anyway. 'What are you thinking about, Ginny?' Dumbledore asked. He could see she blushed a little, but it went past fast. 'Harry. How much I want him to live with us. How much I want to be there for him. How much. I love him.' At the last sentence Albus gave her a smile. 'Can I see him, professor. Please?' 'Call me Albus, Ginny. I think you would get a shock if you saw him, Ginny.' She looked at him. 'Maybe. But I want to be there for him. Maybe I can help the Medic-Witches too.' Albus gave her a smile. 'Well, I don't have concentration enough to work, so lets take a little visit, shall we?'  
  
*****  
  
Five minutes later they entered the hospital wing, just to see some frustrated Medical Witches. 'What is it?' Dumbledore asked. 'He's having a nightmare. He just can't lay still. If he moves much more his going to kill himself. He keeps crying out something like Cedric. my fault, and not Ginny too!' Ginny was shocked. 'Let me see him!' she said. The Medical Witch looked at her. 'Sorry girl. but.' 'Maybe I can calm him!' she said, interrupting. 'How?' 'I'm Ginny!' The Medical Witch looked like she wanted to smile, but the circumstances made her not to do it. He followed her up to the bed, which Harry was lying in. She looked at him. The shocked expression on her face was priceless. When she heard him call her name again, she went over to him, laying one hand on his chest. 'I'm alive, Harry. It's me. Ginny. I won't leave you. please wake up.' It didn't take long before Harry began to calm down, when Ginny repeated the words. 'Ginny?' he managed to choke out. He was still dreaming. 'Yes, Harry. I'm here.' She could see a little smile curl at his mouth, and he began to relax. If she had turned around, she would have seen the awe struck faces to the Medic Witches, and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up at the bedside beside Harry. She yawned, and looked at his face. He had had three more nightmares that night, but Ginny had calmed him every time. Some minutes later the whole Weasley family entered, with Dumbledore walking in front of them. Molly gave Ginny a hug when she came in. 'Why did you stay down here?' Ron asked. 'She was ordered to, but she didn't need to be convinced. She was the only one there could stop his nightmares.' Dumbledore answered. 'Why she?' Bill and Charlie said in unison. 'Because he was dreaming of my death.' She answered them. Molly gave her a weak smile. 'He will survive, thanks to Ginny. She convinced him she was alive by talking to him.' Dumbledore replied. Fred and George gave a little smile. 'Now it will be hard for us to play matchmaker!' Fred said, something that confused Dumbledore, Arthur, Bill and Charlie. When George saw there confused faces he explained to them about bringing Harry and Ginny together. Dumbledore gave them a smile. 'Won't he have big mental problems when he awakes?' Charlie asked, something that made Dumbledore's face, get dark. 'Yes, I almost know he will. It's normal in these sad cases.' Ron gave a sigh. 'I still wonder why I was jealous at him.' Molly laid a hand on Ron's shoulder. 'It's a lot of deference between us and Harry.' Ginny said. Bill looked puzzled. 'What do you mean?' Ginny looked between Harry and Bill. 'The only thing he want, is love and caring. Someone to be there for him no matter what he does. He's rich and famous, but I've heard him say to himself that he would gladly flush both of them down the toilet. We on the other hand have almost never had any such problems like him. We have so much love in our family that only make Harry more lonely, and more loveless. We need money, but our life is happier than anybody else's. He needs us. I need him.' she said. Everyone in the room could feel the water kicking behind their eyes to get loose.  
  
To everybody's shock, Harry slowly opened his eyes. He didn't smile, and didn't move. He just stared out in the thin air. His eyes looked haunted. After some minutes, he looked down at Ginny. 'An angel?' he asked, unsure of himself. Ginny gave him a smile. 'No, Harry. It's me, Ginny.' Harry looked at her for some seconds before lifting himself up and in to her arms and began to cry. She didn't exactly know what to do, but she held him, and moved her hand in circle around his back. 'Never leave me, Ginny. Please.' He choked out. 'I promise!' Ginny replied.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry had cried himself to sleep. When she tried to let go, he only held her harder. Not too hard, just so she couldn't let him go. Pomfrey had watched them all the time, and she had finally broken out a smile. 'Ehm. I'm kinda stuck here. He won't release me.' Ginny said quietly, so she wouldn't wake Harry. 'Of course he wont. You remember what he said, right?' Pomfrey replied. 'Then what should I do?' Pomfrey smiled at this. 'Get up in the bed with him, Ginny. You haven't exactly slept much.' Pomfrey answered. She looked at her mother nervously. She nodded back at her. It weren't that easy to get up in bed with his hand around her, but when she finally got into the bed with him, she thought that she had never been so comfortable in her whole life. She kissed Harry on the forehead, and his mouth went into a smile. Ginny saw this and looked at her mother, who was chuckling a little. 'He's happy with you, Ginny!' Arthur said. She smiled back at her father. 'If it only was happening in some better circumstances.' She said, sighing.  
  
Molly turned to Albus. 'Where will he sleep now?' Albus gave her a little smile. 'I'm sorry to say that it isn't safe for him to stay at the burrow, but it's obvious where he will sleep.' Molly looked at him puzzled. 'Where will he sleep then?' 'With Ginny!' he answered. Every one was looking at him now. 'Don't look at me like that! You can see for yourself that Ginny is the only one there can help him.' Nobody could deny it. 'Mom, can I go now. I think I have to tell Hermione.' Ron said. Molly looked at him. 'I think I should tell you that we're together now, too.' Ron added, with a little blush on his cheek. Molly cracked a smile. 'You can go.' 'Thanks mom.' Ron left the hospital wing quietly. Ginny rested her head in the top of Harry's. 'Poor Harry!' she thought to herself. The rest of the family left some minutes later.  
  
Ginny woke up the next day, when the sun was shining in the windows, making the whole room light up. She looked down, just to meet his emerald green eyes. 'Thanks.' He said, smiling at her, hugging her tighter. He hadn't released her yet. 'For what?' Ginny asked. 'Everything. For staying with me, for talking to me.' She smiled down at him. 'Your welcome, Harry. Can I get you something to eat?' She saw that Harry's eyes went in to fear. 'No, please don't leave me!' he begged. She felt sorry for him. What had this people done to him? She kissed him on the forehead again. 'I won't.' she said. After a while just looking into the room, Harry broke the silence. 'What happened to them?' Ginny knew whom he was talking about. 'Prison!' was all she said. He nodded.  
  
'Ginny?' He looked up at her. 'Yea?' He got his head into her chest and relaxed there. After some seconds he replied. 'I love you.' She didn't quite know what to do. She knew she hadn't heard wrong. She smiled. 'I love you too.' Harry looked up at her and smiled. He then closed the distance between their mouths and gave her the most passionate kiss he could. The world could only get better from now on. But this moment couldn't.  
  
Fin.  
  
Ps; If any of you want me to continue on this story, please say so. 


End file.
